The Holiday 2
by kriann18
Summary: The Holiday 2 is the sequel to The Holiday film. The story is about the struggles of Graham and Amanda and Miles and Iris with their long distance relationship, with the help of Amanda's long lost half sister, Annika.
1. Chapter 1

After spending the New Year's at Graham's place in England Amanda flew back to LA. While Miles stayed at the Rose Hill cottage in Surrey with Iris for a week more. Before flying back to LA, Amanda and Graham agreed that they were going to try to make their long distance relationship work. They will write, talk and see each other more often. And that goes the same for Miles and Iris' relationship.

Amanda went on with her trailer making business and Miles in composing musical scores for movies in LA. While Graham still works as an editor and Iris a journalist in London.

For quite sometime everything was going on smoothly with the two couples. But time came when they were all busy, the calls and mails are now rare that caused their relationships in rut.

To save their relationship Graham decided to surprise Amanda in LA. When Graham was in LA Amanda was on her busiest and she rarely had time for Graham that caused an argument and ended up them breaking up. Graham went back to England for his daughters and her job with a heavy heart as he deeply loves Amanda and didn't want their relationship to end that way.

Miles and Iris on the other hand overcame the pressure on their relationship, they alternately cross the Atlantic to see each other every now and then.

When Amanda wasn't busy anymore it sank on her what happened between her and Graham. She was so down that she shut almost everybody out from her life. She spent most of her days in her bedroom crying and sulking over her relationship. She thought that she only had herself to blame as Graham did his part to save them. And it's the second failed relationship in just a matter of year.

Amanda thought about going away and spending time with herself alone but dropped the idea as she realized that's what she did before and she only ended up in another failed relationship. She just went on sulking and brooding over her life, she now wishes that she can't cry again so not to feel weak from all the weeping she's going through every waking moment of her life.

She secluded herself. Literally, she just wants to stop living at all.

With this, her concerned employees were so worried about her and they tried to contact Amanda's family so they could come and help her go through with everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh my god! I am so freaked out now!" said Michelle, Amanda's assistant.

"Why? What's wrong is your baby sick or anything?" asked Daniel, Amanda's other employee in her trailer making business.

"God, no! I called Amanda's mom but she's not in the country, she went to visit the Dalai Lama with his Buddhist husband. She only gave me Amanda's dad's number and told me to ask him instead to come and see their daughter. I called Dave's house and surprise, surprise he can't make it either and instead the guy gave me the number of this Annika person." ranted Michelle while catching her breath.

"Hold back a little there, who's Dave? And who's "this Annika person"? Daniel stopped Michelle on her ranting.

"Aren't you following Daniel? Dave is Amanda's dad and I think Annika is Amanda's half sister." explained Michelle.

"If this is Amanda's family we are talking about then why are you so freaked out?" Daniel asked more confused

"God! Where have you been all this time Daniel Harris? Amanda only met Annika twice and she didn't like her as she thinks that she's the reason why her dad divorced her mom. Amanda's dad had an affair with Annika's mom and they had a child while he and Marie were still together. Annika was born when Amanda was only 12 but her parents divorced when she was 16." explained Michelle.

"Now, I see your point. She would be raging mad if this Annika came here. Should we quit our jobs now?" Daniel added in a panicky voice.

"What is your problem? We can't leave her in this situation. We should be here for her. And besides she pays us the big bucks!", answered Michelle back.

"Ok. But how will we tell her about her half sister popping on the door? "Hey Amanda, you have a visitor, your sister, be good to each other or else your dad will spank you both!"" Daniel half joked.

"We should come up with something before Monday, she said she'll be flying in from New York for work and maybe she would stop by Monday or Tuesday."

"Great, so we still have five more days to look for another job." said Daniel sarcastically.

"Who's coming over from New York? And who's looking for a job?" Amanda inquired as she lets herself in the office.

Michelle and Daniel looked at each other with panic plastered on their faces.

"Uhmmm…. Michelle's sister!"

"Yes! My sister! She's moving in from… from Newark, and she's hoping to find a job here in LA." stuttered Michelle.

"Well, that's timely, we need a new staff as we have a handful of projects coming in next week. Tell her to come on Tuesday." said Amanda as she walks out the door.

"Thanks for helping, really appreciate it!"

"You're welcome"

"I'm being sarcastic here." said Michelle while rolling her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Monday morning Amanda walked in to her office and found Michelle and Daniel working on some projects they have.

"Hey! Morning!" Amanda greeted her employees cheerfully.

"Morning! Somebody's chirpy as a bird today." said Daniel.

"Hey, I heard that!" Amanda acted hurt.

"I meant you too. And thank god for whatever it is that happened to you while you were asleep last night!" joked Daniel.

"Ouch! I'm sorry if I was being so off these past days."

"Days?"

"You know what I meant. Fine. These past weeks. You know it's just so hard for me, going through all these again"

"We understand what you're going through. Just remember that we're still here for you and you can talk to us about anything. We'll listen. We're friends, right?" said Michelle comfortingly.

"I know that, I'm so sorry and thank you for everything. And talking about 'talking about anything', I'm going out for lunch. I'm meeting somebody." Said Amanda.

"Oh so you're on the dating game again, huh?" teased Daniel.

"Uh-oh no! I'm not going down that road again anytime soon. I got a call from Annika and apparently she's in town and wants us to 'catch up'."

"Huh? So she called? When?" Michelle can feel beads of sweats on her forehead.

"Last night, while you were both working late."

"So, you talked to her and you're having lunch with her later? How is that even remotely possible? Did hell just freeze over?" Daniel asked surprised.

"Hey that's mean! I'm not really sure. When I heard her on the phone, I felt good. I don't know. And the other thing I don't is how she got my number! I'm not even listed."

"Maybe from your dad?" Michelle said hesitatingly.

"Impossible! He doesn't have my number too!"

"Maybe it's a sign or maybe the universe conspired? Or something?" Daniel added.

"Yeah, I'll lean on 'somebody conspiring', but anyway thanks guys."

"What are you talking about?"

"Daniel, you've been working for me for over three years and you know what you're still the worst liar I've ever known."

"Is that a good thing or what?"

"It is if I am the judge but it isn't if I'm the suspect of killing somebody." Amanda laughingly said.

"She's made a joke! Thank heavens!"

"Hallelujah!" Daniel uttered laughing.

"And one more thing.. Michelle, you're a terrible liar too. I can perfectly remember that you sister's in Chicago, not Newark, New Jersey. So please go through with all the applicants résumé's and inform me right away if we have the perfect candidates. See you later."

Amanda walked out of the office and left her two employees and friends shocked.

"Did that really happen?" asked Michelle unbelievingly.

"So that means we're off the hook and we got to keep our jobs!"

"Hallelujah again!"

Both resumed to their work laughing over what just happened.


End file.
